Uncovered
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Akkarin lets on more than he should... Set from when the city Ichani is being attacked and Sonea is hiding in the secret cupboard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sonea was hiding in the alcove. The Ichani had moved forwards slightly, which had given Sonea a few extras seconds to prepare her attack. _Jump, slash, drain._ She said to herself. The Ichani's shield slowly crept nearer and Sonea tensed. Finally the edges passed over her and Sonea made her move. She jumped out quickly and slashed the piece of wood across the Ichani's neck. Blood gushed out and Sonea reached out for the wound, but was hit across the head with the Ichani's flailing arm. Stumbling Sonea fell, but her wrist was caught by the Ichani. Akkarin withheld his attack and stared wide eyed at the events. Sonea tried wriggling away disorientated, but the Ichani's grip was strong. A knife was brought out and Sonea soon found her wrist slashed. Quickly she healed it biting back a cry of pain. She faintly saw Akkarin blasting the Ichani's shield, but to no avail. Her wrist was cut again but deeper, and Sonea healed it once more. Looking up she saw the Ichani falter confused, droplets of blood fell from her neck onto Sonea's face and she remembered the hole in her defence. Still dazed, Sonea stood abruptly and reached for the slash. Her legs started to give way so Sonea grabbed her neck and dragged her down with her momentum. The knife caught her on the way down, but Sonea concentrated on the neck. Immediately she drained the life from the woman and she fell limp. Sighing Sonea crumpled on the floor exhausted, which shot a burst of pain throughout her, reminding her of her own injuries. She cried out and soon found herself wavering in and out of consciousness. A blurred dark figure hung over her and she smiled. Her eyes felt heavy and she could barely keep them open. A light feeling came from her and she felt like she was in the clouds. A tingling feeling drew her attention back to her body and she felt like an observer, someone was healing her and she could faintly hear a masculine voice. "Sonea!" It cried out painfully. "Wake up!". _Surely he knows I am just unconscious.. Unless! No! I can't be dying. _She looked carefully at her body and realised she was losing a lot of blood. The knife had buried into her leg and had severed an artery. Suddenly she opened her eyes and gasped, thoughts all coming together. Akkarin was healing her and had saved her. Looking closely at his face she saw his eyes glittered and his face was drained of colour. "Sonea! You are alive!" He choked out. Trying to speak, Sonea found her body heavy and mouth dry, so instead talked to him mentally.

-_I can't speak. I'm so tired._

_-It's ok now Sonea, you aren't bleeding now. Rest._

Unguarded emotions flooded to her. _He really does care about me._ She looked to his eyes which still held tears, he looked at her fondly. _There's more to it._ Before she could pinpoint what, Akkarin realised what he was doing and pulled away, eyes moving away, but cheeks slightly revealing his embarrassment. A heavy blanket of tiredness washed over her and she could not fight it any more, slowly she drifted away into deep slumber.

* * *

Akkarin sat back and sighed. Everything had happened so quickly. Before he knew it Sonea was in the Ichani's grasp and he was horrified. He then battered the shield with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough. Sonea though had carried on fighting and had brought down the Ichani, drawing her power and ending her life. He had reached out to her, but she seemed dazed, and then he had seen the darkened patch. For a moment he thought he had lost her, but then she awoke and his heart soared. _And then I did something stupid and let her see my emotions. _He chided himself. Looking at her now, she seemed delicate and he just wanted to hold her close in case she started to slip away. He moved closer to her and gently picked her up, cradling her close and holding her tight, not trusting his own muscles to hold her. He started towards the door but was stopped by a small figure standing in the doorway. "Is she going to be ok?" The figure asked.

"Yes, once rested. She is exhausted and I have healed her."

"You said you would not bring her again." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry Ceryni." Akkarin replied quietly. "But without her I would have died." Cery looked at him horrified, then schooled his expression. "Just keep her safe." He replied quietly. Akkarin nodded in reply, then moved through the doorway as Cery stood back. He passed through the passages as quick as he could, eager to be back in the Residence. As he entered into his underground room, Takan stood anxiously awaiting them. "Are you both ok?" He asked.

"We'll be fine Takan." Akkarin assured him. "Rest is all that is needed.". Akkarin carefully wound his way up the staircase to Sonea's room, careful not to wake her. But as he slid her into bed, her eyes fluttered open slightly. Akkarin sat down softly and bent down closer to her face. "Sleep Sonea, you need to rest." He whispered. About to protest, Akkarin spoke again. "Sleep Sonea.". This time her eyelids fell heavy as she gave in to her weariness. He slowly moved off her bed and exited silently.

* * *

Akkarin sat down heavily in his chair, and Takan joined him, first passing a glass of wine to him. "What happened, master?" He asked worried.

"She was as we feared, Ichani. Sonea killed her, though was injured in the process, but she will be fine now." Akkarin sighed heavily, glad that the events were over and that he could now rest. He quickly drained his glass, glad to have something to drink, and started to compose himself. "I think I will go to bed now Takan, Goodnight."

"Goodnight master." He replied softly. Eager to lie down, he hastily walked to his room. But when he was finally able to sleep, he found that sleep escaped him. All he could think about was Sonea. She had saved his life, and he had saved hers. But in doing so he had revealed some of his feelings for her. _This is going to make everything much more complicated._ He thought sullenly. But part of him was glad that she knew. She could squash the part of him who was falling in too deep. Also she had to do was deny him. Scolding himself for being a caring fool, he tried once again to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sonea woke up abruptly. Her head throbbed and she felt sore all over. Bright light streamed through the blinds and she realised it was late morning. _I'm missing classes! _She shouted at herself worried. Scrambling out of bed, she stood wobbly on her tender legs. Quickly healing away some pain, she grabbed her robes and dressed hurriedly, searching for her box. _The last time I had it I gave it to the High Lord!_ She cursed silently and raced downstairs. Entering the guestroom, she found Akkarin sat facing her. "Sonea." He said. "You should be resting."

"I'm late for my classes!" She panted.

"Do not worry about them. I have informed your teachers that you will be absent today."

"Oh." She said catching her breath. She regarded him silently, noticing the way he was looking at her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked softly, eyes averted.

"Mostly," she replied hesitantly. "Though I feel like I have been trampled by gorin." She chuckled and watched Akkarin smile, eyes back on her. His look made her fluster slightly as she remembered what she had felt from him. _He actually cares for me. He actually wants to know if I am alright, and not just asking for formality. _She smiled at the thought, though not fully sure why. Akkarin's voice brought her back to the scene as he asked "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please, I'm quite hungry."

"Go and wait in the dining room, I will get Takan to bring up something."

"Thank you, High Lord." She replied bowing, and then left for the dining room. As she climbed the stairs she wondered if she was to dine alone. _Surely he would have said to go back to my room if I was going to eat by myself. _She laughed at herself, realising that she actually wanted to spend time with Akkarin. _It seems last night has befuddled my brain. _Reaching the dining room, she entered and sat in her usual chair. She freely admired the décor of the room, and was so engrossed she almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened. Her heart skipped when Akkarin entered brusquely and sat opposite her. "I thought you could use some company." He said with a half smile curling at his lips. "Thank you." Sonea replied slightly embarrassed. An awkward silence fell and Sonea went back to looking at the room. In the corner of her eye she could see Akkarin watching her intently and she felt her face slightly redden. She heard him intake a breath slightly as if to talk, but was interrupted by Takan entering with a tray burdened with plates. He carefully placed the food on the table, then gave them both an empty plate. Sonea selected portions of the food and soon found she was ravenous, and ate vigorously. She sat back happily, glad to have a wonderful meal, but soon realised that Akkarin had been watching her the whole time. Conscientiously she sipped at her water, wondering why his eyes hadn't left her. As she placed her glass back down, she looked up at Akkarin, his intense stare softening becoming gentle. Sonea looked away blushing. _I am reading too much into this. I only know that he cares about me, there is nothing more!_ A lingering thought of the fond look he had given her arose in her mind and she knew there was something more. _You want it to be something more._ Her mind accused. _You want him to show you something you would have never believed. He actually cares about you.. Who knows if it could be something more. He might actually want you. _Quickly shooing the thoughts from her mind, she turned back to face Akkarin who looked deep in thought. "Sonea." He started. "About the other night." Sonea's stomach twisted as she realised he was going to elaborate. _He might even explain about his feelings. _Her mind teased. "Thank you for coming with me." He said sincerely. He looked away and carried on gently "I don't think I could have killed her without you.". Sonea's heart skipped as he thanked her. _He really did just thank me for saving his life!_ She cried happily in her head. Not knowing how to respond, she smiled tenderly at him, his eyes widening slightly at the warmth of her smile. Takan entered once more and started to clear away the used plates. "You should get some more rest Sonea." He said standing and exited the room. Sonea sighed thankfully, with him gone she could clear her mind of silly thoughts. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Akkarin paced in the library. _She was supposed to squash it. _He growled at himself. _But she smiled so warmly back to his thanks which arose feelings he didn't want. I'm not suppose to feel for her. She is my novice and I should only care for her as a guardian. Nothing more._ He ran his hands through his hair and sat down heavily in his chair. He was going to mention about what she saw, hoping that it'd make her distance from him, but Takan had inconveniently entered. He mentally made a note to scold Takan for that, he knew he had done it on purpose. He was suppose to act cold around her, but every time he glimpsed her he could not hide behind the mask, he could only be himself. Standing, he decided to take his mind off the matter by finding Takan. Knowing he would be in the kitchen, he headed towards it. As he entered Takan turned to face him, and looked smug. "Takan." Akkarin inquired. "Why did you choose that moment, of all the moments you could have chosen to enter?"

"Because I fear that you are disillusioned, master"

"And how would that be?"

"You think only of the negatives. The feeling may be mutual." He replied with a smile.

"You don't even know how I feel Takan, how can you be so sure of anything?"

"I can see it in your expression. You are falling in love with her." Akkarin gave him an incredulous look. "I am not." He replied coolly. Takan just smiled knowingly and returned to his duties. As Akkarin turned around, he heard footsteps running away and the front door shut suddenly. "Takan." Akkarin said again. "Were you aware of an eavesdropper?"

"Of course master. And now she knows the truth." Akkarin stared at him wide eyed._ Now what am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sonea ran from the Residence towards the spring. She couldn't believe what she heard. _Maybe Takan is wrong, Akkarin did deny it himself. _She told herself. _But it does make sense. The emotions I saw, his reaction when she smiled at him. _Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see a person in front of her. "Ah!" The person cried. "Mind where... Sonea!" She looked up, shocked to find Dorrien standing there. "Dorrien?" He smiled at her warmly and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "What are you doing back?" She said once able to breathe again.

"I had to come and get certain supplies, I can only grow so much where I live. And what about you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I.. I wasn't well enough this morning, but I am feeling a bit better now. I came out to get some fresh air to see if it helped." Luckily Dorrien bought the excuse. "Were you heading towards the spring?"

"Yes. I have to visit it once each time I am here because it is such a wonderful place. I assume you were going there too?"

"It's a good place to think." Sonea said smiling.

"And what have you got to think about?" He asked.

"Just some things." She evaded. The forest came in to sight and she took a deep breath, the further she was away from the Residence right now, the better. From there they walked in silence, and every so often she could see Dorrien looking at her. She was about to look back and ask him why, when they reached the spring. The soft gurgle of the water flowing made her feel a lot calmer and she breathed in deeply. Instead of sitting by the stream, Sonea sat with her back to a tree instead. Dorrien flopped down heavily beside her. "I keep forgetting how far away this place is." He said chuckling and turning to face Sonea. The sun light streamed through the canopy and bathed Sonea in soft glow. Dorrien sighed shakily as he looked at her, which made Sonea redden. _Dorrien. I almost forgot about what happened the last time we were here. But I am not sure how I feel about him. Should I discourage him? Why should I discourage him? _She bantered with herself. _It is not like there is anyone else... _Dorrien was now looking at her curiously as he leant in closer to her, and Sonea was so deep in thought she didn't notice him come in close. "Sonea." He whispered gently into her ear. "Yes?" She replied turning to face him, now noticing how close he was to her. Dorrien's eyes twinkled and he smiled at her, then softly kissed her on the lips. _But what about Akkarin?_ Her mind reminded her. _Nothing can happen. _Dorrien's tender kisses brought her mind back to current events. He reached up and stroked her face, caressing her pale skin, which had now flushed at his touch. Slowly he pulled away from the embrace, but his face still lingered close and she could feel his warm breath upon her. "Sonea," he started, looking deep into her eyes.

_-Sonea!_

She swayed slightly, drunken on her emotions. _Where did the second voice come from?_ She thought.

_-Sonea!_

It called again. Dorrien looked at her expectantly "Aren't you going to answer that?". _What?_ Then suddenly hit her, it was Akkarin calling her mentally.

_-Akkarin?_

She replied tentatively. A fleeting thought of amusement reached her.

_-Yes, me. Takan has prepared a special lunch in the hopes that you feel better. He says that it should be ready soon. Will you please return to the residence?_

_-Oh, yes, of course. I will return shortly._

"I'm sorry Dorrien, but Takan has made a meal for me. He is sweet, apparently he has made it to made me feel better!" She smiled.

"It's ok, I have some things I need to do anyway. But I will come by later if you are not busy with work and such."

"That's fine, I will only be reading." Dorrien smiled at her as she stood, and held her close after standing. "You are so beautiful Sonea." He whispered in her ear, tucking a loose strand of her hair away. Sonea blushed coyly and looked away, and started to walk towards the residence as Dorrien let go. When they parted at the Magician's Quarters, he kissed her gently again, and left her smiling happily.

* * *

Sonea sighed contently as she walked down the stairs. Takan had made a wonderful meal which had left her full since, and she could still taste the piorres. As she entered the guestroom, she noticed Akkarin sat in a chair, as if waiting for her. "Good evening Sonea." He smiled at her. "Do you feel well enough to go back to your lessons tomorrow?"

"Yes I do, thank you, High Lord."

"Good." He said pleased, but also looking at her carefully. "How are you feeling about what happened?" Sonea looked away quickly, hating the conflict which it had brought to her mind.

"It feels awful, yet I know if I hadn't then it would be me - and you - who would be dead right now."

"Killing someone is never easy, and it shouldn't be. Just focus on the fact you are alive." Sonea looked back at him and met his dark eyes. They never wavered and filled her with more confidence. She sighed softly and turned to leave for the baths. Abruptly she turned back "Do you ever dream of them?" She asked shakily. He looked back at her slightly confused.

"Dream of who?"

"Those you have killed."

"No." He said gently, looking at her face which was in turmoil. "Did you?" She flinched at his question, so he was more careful with his words. "What happened?" He asked quietly. This time she looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze in embarrassment. "She kept blaming me for her death... Blaming me that she could never live a proper life..." Tears had now welled in her eyes and Akkarin could not hold himself back. He walked over and held her close, comforting her. "It was so horrible." He heard her say against the folds of his robe. Holding her close brought up feelings he tried so hard to push away, but he would not let her go, she needed comforting and although he wasn't who she'd usually go to, he was the only one who understood. As her tears began to subside, Akkarin magically poured two glasses of wine and levitated them over to him. "Sonea." He said smoothly. "Have a drink, it'll make you feel better." And as he passed her a glass, he heated the wine slightly. "But..." Akkarin stopped her before she could speak by pressing one finger against her lips. "Try it first." He said amused. Hesitantly she lifted the glass and sipped at the wine, it was surprisingly sweet and she enjoyed it. As she lowered the glass she said, "well I can see why you are always drinking this stuff.". She smiled at him as he chuckled at her.

"So you like it then?"

"Yes, I do." She admitted.

"Good. It shows you have good taste." He laughed, and she could not help but laugh too. She could feel her cheeks warming as she realised how close he was to her, but couldn't bring herself to move away from him. _Am I really falling in love with him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dawn light filtered through the window which Sonea stood gazing out of. She had woken early, and watched the sun rise over the edges of the Guild. She had not dreamt of the Ichani woman, and was glad of it. Outside servants ran back and forth as the Guild started to wake up. A streak of green caught her attention, and she immediately knew who it was. Dorrien was always an early riser. Eager to know why he hadn't come that night, she ran down to catch him. "Sonea?" She missed Akkarin say to her, feet already out the door and heading towards Dorrien. "Dorrien!" She panted, finally catching up to him. "Sonea." He replied coldly. He never met her eyes and she pulled him to a halt. "What's wrong Dorrien?"

"What's wrong, you ask? Well I thought you would know that."

"If I knew I wouldn't ask. I don't understand why you are acting like this!" Dorrien looked at her angrily, and decided to tell her anyway. "I came to see you last night. And I saw what you were doing with _him. _You could have just told me you don't want to be with me instead of doing something like this!" His bright blue eyes were now steely and filled with anger. Sonea wasn't sure how to respond without him asking too many questions. "Dorrien." She started carefully. "If you are referring to the hug I got, then your anger is misplaced. It was just a hug."

"It was more than that!"

"No it wasn't! You wouldn't have battered an eyelid if it was Rothen instead of Akkarin." Dorrien bit back a retort and looked away. "If that is so," he replied controlled, "then you wouldn't mind denying you have any feelings for him." _Now what do I do?_ Sonea said to herself frantically.

* * *

Akkarin sat down in the gardens impatiently. He had followed Sonea out of the Residence wondering where she had gone, but had no luck. As he was walking back he heard her mention his name and he stopped to eavesdrop. He felt like he was betraying her by listening in, but he had to make sure she wasn't going to say too much. Or so he told himself. _You just want to know what she thinks of you._ His mind whispered at him. He decided to hear her say she had no feelings for him and then leave, that would squash the feelings he had tried so hard – and failed – to push away. As the seconds ticked on he grew more impatient and part of him wondered what she was thinking. When she started to speak again, Akkarin's heart beat faster in anticipation. _And for another reason._ His mind played at him. "Dorrien." He heard her start softly. "Obviously I care about him as a guardian." _Come on! _He shouted inside. "But," she carried on, "I cannot lie to you. I think I do have some feelings for him." Akkarin froze, yet his heart leapt inside. _Takan was right! I ought to leave right now, but I can't make myself move!_ "I saw your face when he spoke to you mentally Sonea. I know you like him differently to me and nothing can happen between us any more." He heard Dorrien say painfully. "Dorrien!" Sonea cried out. Part of him wanted to go to her to hold her, but he couldn't. _If I let her know I eavesdropped she won't trust me. And... I need to think this over. _He bantered. Treading softly, he painfully walked away from Sonea's soft crying.

* * *

Sonea couldn't believe what was happening. A few days ago everything was normal. Or as normal as possible with the circumstances. Now she was sat crying in the gardens and Dorrien was angry at her. _I should talk to him now before he goes away. _She decided confidently. Wiping away her tears, she heading towards the Residence for her box in case she had no time to return for it. She didn't see a figure appear out of a hedged intersection until it was too late. "Ouch!" She yelped as the figure bumped into her. "Sonea!" It cried. Nursing a slightly bruising head, she looked up to find Akkarin staring at her. _What if he heard me! _She panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He carried on. "It's ok. You startled me more than anything." She replied smiling. He smiled back warmly, but looked confused. "Have you been crying?" He asked softly. Sonea blushed embarrassed. _Maybe he didn't hear then. _" Yes I have." She mumbled admittedly. Sonea could not work out the expression Akkarin bore now, and eventually he replied "Do you want to talk about it?". She couldn't believe what he said. Gone was the imposing High Lord. He really did want to help her. Before she could answer, she found herself being guided back to the Residence anyway. Inside she sat down in the guestroom and was surprised to see Akkarin pour himself a glass of wine. "You are drinking wine at this time in the morning?"

"Yes," he said amused "it's about the only thing I drink nowadays. I take it you don't want any then?" He said to her with a small smile creeping upon his lips.

"No I do not, thank you." Akkarin just chuckled at her and then sat in a chair opposite. "So then, would you like to tell me what is wrong?" Sonea's mind returned back to the events, briefly forgotten by Akkarin's antics. "Oh that. It was just Dorrien." She said, trying to avoid any details.

"Dorrien made you cry?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he isn't as nice as I thought he was."

"No! It's not like that!" Sonea replied too hastily.

"Oh?" Akkarin said, trying to make her continue on. Sonea blushed scarlet as she replied.

"We were kind of... Together. And err, he came up here last night and saw you holding me and thought... " Sonea couldn't believe she was telling Akkarin about this.

"Well I am assuming you corrected him."

"Yes, but he didn't believe me. And now he doesn't want to be with me." _That's close enough to the truth. _She thought. _I can't say any more, he would think I am crazy. But what about his feelings? _As her mind bantered Akkarin was watching her carefully. He wasn't sure how to continue the conversation, as he had never done well with women – despite them flocking to him. He could do the charming and flattering, but could never make a proper relationship work. But none of those had intrigued him like Sonea. She looked up at him now and quickly stalled "I wouldn't worry too much about it." She shot him a slightly horrified look, but he continued before she could speak. "Because if he is too blind to see what is in front of him, then maybe he does not deserve it in the first place. Plus, I am sure there is someone else who would want you, in time."

"But I don't want them!" Sonea blurted out.

"You want Dorrien?" Sonea looked away and felt her face fluster once more. "You want someone else..." Sonea averted his eyes and looked out the window to see it was later than she thought.

"I should go. I don't want to miss my lessons." Standing Sonea went to leave, but Akkarin blocked her path. "Me?" He asked softly. Sonea could barely believe what was happening, she continued to avoid his eyes and sidestepped, luckily this time he didn't stop her and she rushed out of the Residence. _Now what am I going to do!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As Sonea left the Residence, Akkarin couldn't help but smile. And Sonea was the source of his smile. He had hoped so desperately that she would silence his heart, but she had done the opposite. Now his heart flared with passion and he could not believe that she wanted him. A pang of sadness hit him as he remembered his first love. _How can there be something when my loyalties lie with her? _He sighed sadly and composed himself, then sat down heavily. The door swung open as a guest approached, and in walked Lorlen. "Good morning." He said cheerily, "may I inquire as to why your novice was running away from here?"

"It was nothing."

"You haven't been frightening her again have you?" He asked sternly.

"No, I haven't. In fact just now we were _actually_ having a conversation." Akkarin replied mockingly.

"What has changed her mind about you?" Lorlen said sitting down in a chair.

"She knows my reasons." He replied hesitantly.

"So you told your novice the reason for all this and not me?"

"I didn't want to, but she found out too much."

"I want to you to tell me the truth now."

"No Lorlen, I already told you I will tell you, but not now."

"Why not?" He half shouted back.

"Because now is not the time for that."

"How can you expect me to trust you? You told Sonea, and yet I am supposed to be your best friend! And as Administrator, I have the right to know."

"Please Lorlen, not now, but I will tell you."

"No." He replied shaking his head. Trying to stand, he found a light pressure holding him down in the chair. "What are you doing?" Akkarin replied with silence. "Akkarin, what are you doing?"

Akkarin sighed deeply, and said painfully "alright, I will tell you."

"Thank you." Lorlen said gratefully.

* * *

"And that's everything." Lorlen stared at Akkarin. _I can't believe this. How can I trust him to tell the truth after all these lies?_ "How can I believe you?"

"You still don't trust me?" Akkarin replied slightly offended.

"After all this, how can I?" Lorlen watched Akkarin as he slowly pulled up the sleeves of his robes. There up his arms were criss-crossing silver lines, many of which were thick from deep gashes. Lorlen gasped at the sight and looked at Akkarin in horror. Akkarin quickly pulled his sleeves back down to cover them once more, and looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into saying."

"You were going to find out eventually." Lorlen sat quietly thinking about what he had heard. _If the Guild ever learns of Akkarin's secret, he'd be executed without a doubt. But how are we to explain the Ichani without suspicion. _"So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yes, I will help how ever I can, and I assume that Sonea is helping in some way." Akkarin chuckled. "You risk trial by the Guild if this is ever found out."

"I know. But I want to make it up to you. And we can't go letting some Sachakan magicians destroy the Guild and Kyralia."

"That is fine. But I will not teach you black magic."

* * *

The day had passed slowly for Sonea. She was mostly glad she hadn't bumped into the High Lord during intervals, but part of her wanted to catch a glimpse of him. She had no idea what to think of what happened that morning, and she longed to start tomorrow. _Tomorrow is a Freeday. I won't be able to escape him at all then. _Classes had ended and Sonea stood in the University corridor. _I don't want to face him just yet. I'll go to the library instead. _When reaching the Novices' Library, she found Tya busy at work and she didn't need any help. So Sonea sat and did some work instead. As she grabbed the inkwell to take notes, she slipped into a deep thought. "Sonea." A voice said behind her. "Ah!" She cried in surprise, flinging the inkwell up in the air. Ink sizzled against a shield, however Sonea didn't create one in time and found her head covered in ink spots. She heard a small chuckle behind her, and turned to face it. Her face turned scarlet as she jumped up and bowed hastily "High Lord!"

"Good evening Sonea. I hope you aren't planning to stay long, Takan is preparing a meal and will be quite displeased if you aren't there."

"Oh, have I been that long? I'm sorry, I'll just pack this away." She quickly scrambled together all her paper and empty inkwell into her box and followed the High Lord to the Residence.

"Lorlen will be joining us for dinner tonight, I told him the truth earlier." Sonea looked at him in shock. "Well at least he knows the truth now.". They continued in silence as they exited the University and headed towards the Residence. _He acts as if nothing happened this morning, maybe he dismissed it away because it is foolish. Why couldn't I have these feelings for Dorrien? That would make things such easier. _As they entered the guestroom, Akkarin turned to face Sonea. "Sonea," he started, "about this morning." Sonea started to fluster red, not knowing what to say. "I understand that you cannot control how you feel, however," a twinge of displeasure entered his voice, "I must tell you now that nothing can happen.". Sonea avoided his gaze by looking at the floor, a mixture of emotions ran through her and all she wanted was to escape to her room.

"I understand." She managed to say. Akkarin sighed and disappeared into the depths of the Residence leaving Sonea alone in the guestroom. She took this opportunity to go to her room and when arriving, she collapsed on her bed. _See nothing can happen. _She chided herself. _After all this mess, you end up with nothing. _

_

* * *

_

"Master?"

"Yes Takan?"

"The food will be ready very soon." He announced proudly.

"Thank you Takan." Akkarin replied.

"Would you like me to go and get Lady Sonea?" He asked concerned.

"No, I will get her. You just worry about the food." Akkarin walked through into the guestroom where Lorlen sat eagerly awaiting food. "Takan says that the food will be ready shortly."

"Wonderful!" Lorlen exclaimed. "Did you manage to find another bottle of wine?"

A small smile crept upon Akkarin's lips, "yes I did. Takan always stashes a bottle away in case we run out. Little does he know, I know where he hides it." Lorlen chuckled as they made their way up the left hand staircase. "Carry on in, I am just getting Sonea." Akkarin said as Lorlen looked at him curiously stopping outside of a closed door. Lorlen walked on and Akkarin heard the dining room door shut with a soft click. He turned to face Sonea's door and knocked softly, hoping she'd think he was Viola. _I am probably the last person she wants to see right now, but she had to be told. _As Akkarin thought back to the memory, Sonea's expression showed clearly in the hazy surroundings. _She couldn't even look at me. _Snapping back to reality, he knocked on her door again. "Sonea?" He asked gently. Again no response. Reluctantly he turned the door handle and entered slowly. Sonea was on her bed, outer robe draped on the floor, and her hair stuck to her porcelain skin. "Sonea." Akkarin called again, but she didn't stir. Feeling embarrassed entering whilst Sonea was sleeping, Akkarin almost left, but he couldn't seem to leave. Her cheeks were flustered and her breathing seemed slightly laboured, and her eyelids flickered as she dreamt. _Maybe she is having that nightmare again._ Akkarin walked closer and shook her arm softly, hoping to wake her. He silently groaned to himself as he realised he'd need to speak into her ear, Takan had found that that had been the only way when Akkarin had got caught up in his own nightmares. As he drew near, he inhaled deeply, catching her smell making a shiver roll down his spine. Strands of her hair tousled down over her ear, and he brushed them away, leaving his finger tingling. "Sonea." He called to her again, crouching down beside her bed, and leaning close to her. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open, her deep russet eyes looking haunted. Turning her head slightly, she blushed when she saw how close Akkarin was to her face. "Are you ok?" He asked shakily, slipping up onto the edge of her bed and leaning to face her. "I think so." She replied teary eyed. "It was her again.". Akkarin held out his hand and she slid her hand into his, and he carefully pulled her upright. He could feel her gentle breath caressing his skin, making his own breath waver at its softness. Intoxicated, he found himself fall closer to Sonea, lips slightly parted and wanting hers. A sudden thought hit him. Sonea's room. He was in Sonea's room. Hurriedly he stood and moved away from her. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I came in here to get you as the meal is ready.". He looked back at Sonea who's face was full of confusion. "Forget this. It shouldn't have happened. Please come into the dining room." Sonea opened her mouth to reply, but he had already exited the room, leaving her alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sonea woke slowly as her head throbbed. The events of the night before had become a blur and all that seemed to be left was a pounding in her head. Thinking back, memories started to come back. Lorlen had looked at her curiously as she entered, and Akkarin had avoided her gaze completely. Takan had served the food and poured everyone a glass of wine, and to Lorlen's surprise she had quickly downed her glass. "I didn't know you drank wine Sonea." He had said shocked.

"I didn't until recently." She had replied, hoping that Takan would pour her some more. _Need something sweet to take this bitter taste away. _At that thought she had looked at Akkarin and practically threw the comment at him. She thought she saw him flinch slightly, but it must have been her imagination. Throughout the evening she remembered drinking more and more, her head floating in a dizzying euphoria, and even laughing at funny comments which had been exchanged. _If he is going to spoil the mood, then at least I can have some fun..  
_Sonea groaned. _What was I thinking? _The pain started to dull as she healed it away. The bright light of outside had dimmed and she could think properly. Luckily it was a Freeday, and she had planned to make good use of it. Hoping that Akkarin wasn't in the guestroom waiting to scold her for her behaviour, Sonea dressed and crept downstairs. The door creaked as it opened and she found dark eyes boring into her own. He sat arms crossed and jaw clenched, and Sonea almost instinctively retreated back into the stairwell. But instead she stepped forward more confident that she felt, and Akkarin stood, towering over and belittling her. A sickening cry broke the silence and Sonea felt her face drain of colour. "Ahhhhhh!" It cried out again, this time closer. In her daze she had realised that Akkarin had ran off, the opposite stairway door wide open and voices shouting from below. Following, she headed towards the underground room. Something lay on the stairs bleeding. As she approached carefully she realised it was a person. "Takan!" She gasped. His arms were broken and bent in ways they shouldn't and his legs were drenched in blood. "Lady Sonea." He croaked out. "Help the master... Ichani." Sonea bent to give him some healing energy but he flinched back. "No, help him first." Sonea nodded to him and carried on down the stairs, careful not to slip on the bloodied wood. She peered past the frame and saw that only Akkarin stood inside. "Where is he?" She asked tentatively. He swirled round to face her, expression softening as he realised it was only her. "He fled into the tunnels. Stay here, I will draw him back here.". Strengthening his barrier, he crept into the tunnel. A bright flash of light made her jump and Akkarin fell back into the room landing heavily on the floor. Sonea rushed forward but was also hit by the Ichani's attack. Akkarin's arm stopped her falling as he started to stand. Melding a barrier with hers, they retreated backwards. Out from the darkness came a golden skinned figure clothed in brown, and face filled with a wicked smile. "So this is your woman." He grinned maliciously. "She will make a pretty slave. Especially once punished for what she did to Mavaka."

-_Mavaka? _Sonea sent to Akkarin

_-He probably means the woman you killed._

The Ichani battered their shield again, each blow more deadly than the last. Akkarin replied with strikes but they skittered off, leaving the Ichani smiling smugly. "You think you can kill me. You and your country are weak."

_-How are we going to kill him? We can't go on like this!_

_-Find his weakness, that's the only way. _Akkarin replied.

Sonea gasped as another strike blasted their shield. It would not last much longer. In desperation, she exited the shield and moved towards the Ichani, throwing multiple strikes at him. "Sonea!" She heard Akkarin shout behind her. Ignoring him, she continued her barrage of attack, letting her shield falter slightly in deception. Akkarin's attack continued, yet the Ichani now focussed on her.

"You Kyralians are pathetic! If this is your best, this country will fall easily!" He walked closer, battering her failing shield, and soon he stood a pace away. He blasted again but this time it filtered through and knocked her down to the floor. Akkarin ran towards her but the Ichani blocked the way. Furious he increased his attack, but the Ichani was still focussed on Sonea. He grabbed her wrist and held her up, weakly struggling to escape his grasp. Using the opportunity to kill him, Sonea reached out but was forced back by the sting of his close barrier. "I watched how you killed her. You can't fool me.". Sonea looked at the Ichani horrified. She couldn't kill him. Flashes of light hit the Ichani's shield as Akkarin sent another wave of strikes. His face wrinkled into a snarl as he was pushed back, releasing his grip on Sonea. He lurched forward to regain control, but she shielded quickly. Caught inside his shield she attacked, looking for any weaknesses. His feet. To conserve energy he hadn't shielded to the ground. Using her remaining strength she sent a strike out low, shattering his inner barrier. Leaping forward she grabbed his knife and slashed out at his skin, blood splashing out. She drained him in an instant and he slumped down dead. Exhausted Sonea sat back and rested against the wall. "Are you alright?" Akkarin said to her shakily.

"Yeah, I am now."

"You should have told me your plan. What if you hadn't found his weakness?"

"I couldn't just stay there. He was barely tiring!" Sonea exclaimed. Akkarin turned and exited the room wearily. She overheard him mentally call to Lorlen, and was glad Takan would get the help he needed soon. Sonea had barely enough strength to stand, let alone heal Takan. And then she wouldn't even know where to begin. A little while later she heard voices. _I must have dozed off for a while._ Too achy and weary to move, she listened.

"You are lucky that I was a healer. I don't know how you would explain this to Vinara."

"I would have found a reason. Will his arms be able to work again?"

"Only if he is able to rest until they are properly healed. Though those scars will remain. How did he get in in the first place?" Lorlen replied worried.

"I have no idea. I am going to explore the tunnels and see if I can find out."

"Let's hope no more of them come through, you might not be so lucky next time."

"This Ichani watched the last battle and was more prepared than the one before, so we were caught unprepared." Akkarin said solemnly.

"Then we should all prepare ourselves better for next time." Akkarin nodded in reply, then headed back down to the underground room. Lorlen followed close behind and was surprised at the fact Akkarin had a secret room. Sonea lifted her face off the wall at their arrival, her eyelids felt like stone, and she longed for sleep.

"I am going into the tunnels for a while. Takan is in his room resting, and you should rest too Sonea." He said quietly, and entered the tunnels brusquely. Lorlen rose his eyebrows at the exchange, then sat down next to Sonea. "Are you alright there?"

"Yeah. Just exhausted. I feel like I could sleep forever."

"How did you manage to kill him?" Lorlen asked hesitantly.

"I sent a strike under his inner barrier through a gap by his feet, then used his knife to cut him and take all of his energy. The only way to kill them is to find their weakness, as they are too strong to kill outright." Sonea said with a tone of disgust.

"Just be careful. What if you hadn't found his weakness? You could have been killed."

"I know! But if I hadn't tried something we both might have been killed, and then then the rest of the Guild would have to deal with it." She replied angrily.

"I'm just concerned, especially if they can get into the Guild." Lorlen let the sentence hang as they sat in silence. Slowly, Lorlen stood up and held his hand down to Sonea, she took it and stood with his help and he sent a little Healing energy to her. "Go and rest Sonea, you need it." He smiled at her sadly and watched her leave the room quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

All day Akkarin had been scouring the underground passages for an entry point. But there was nothing out of place. Finally giving up his search, he headed towards a familiar section. The pungent smell of bol lay heavily in the air, and Akkarin knew he was close to his destination. A short man stepped into his pathway looking scared and confused. Akkarin had travelled in the dark to avoid detection and to keep ambiguity, and had removed his outer robes, leaving only his ghostly pale skin showing in the flickering light. "What d'ya want?"

"I am here to see the Thief." The man's eyes widened and he rushed to the nearest door. From that Gol appeared, looking haggard. "Hai! Come in!" He gestured in to the room he half stood within, which had a cosy warmth emanating from it. Akkarin followed him in, wondering why everyone looked on edge. Cery sat at his desk finishing a letter hurriedly, and once finished pushed it aside. "I am glad you are here. I assume you know we had a visitor?"

"I had guessed as he got into the Guild and attacked us."

"He got through your barriers?" Cery gasped.

"I never put them back up last time we met. I was too concerned about Sonea at the time, and I forgot to go back afterwards."

"Well it is good he entered the Residence first. Unfortunately before then he attacked many of us down here and I have had to clear up all the mess before any of the other Thieves get wind of it."

"If there is anything I can do to help, I will." Akkarin said quietly. "I came here to find out how he got in, but it seems I don't need to look any further. Your people should try and be more careful in case this happens again."

"We will. You should go and rest now, you look exhausted." Cery said concerned. Akkarin smiled faintly, then turned to leave. "Before you go," he heard Cery say, so looked at him over his shoulder. Cery hesitated slightly showing a flash of embarrassment "is Sonea ok?" The thought of Sonea made him smile as he answered, "she is fine. I am keeping her safe, like you asked." And with that he made his way back to the Guild.

* * *

Sonea awoke for the second time that day aching and feeling groggy. "This time I _am_ going to have a bath." She mumbled to herself. Clambering out of bed, she quickly dressed and tidied her robes, so she didn't look like she had just slept in them. Feeling uneasy, she dreaded going into the guestroom and facing Akkarin again. She did not want to continue from this morning. However, when she did enter, Akkarin was nowhere to be seen. She sighed thankfully and headed outside into the bright sunny day. Instantly, she felt much better, despite still being exhausted magically. She inhaled the sweet scent of the blooming flowers as she walked through the gardens, and wished everyday was like this. "Sonea!" She heard someone call from behind. Lorlen strode towards her, robes fluttering about and a worried expression upon his face.

"Have you seen Akkarin since this morning?"

"No, sorry Administrator. I have been asleep."

"I have called to him but he hasn't answered." He said worriedly.

"Maybe he does not want to be disturbed right now?" She offered. Lorlen didn't look any happier at the situation, but dropped the subject. "Are you feeling any better this afternoon?"

"Much, thank you. It is such a beautiful day. However, I must go, I really need a bath." Lorlen chuckled at her. "I won't keep you any longer then. Good afternoon Sonea."

"Good afternoon, Administrator." She replied.

_Akkarin not responding to Lorlen? _She thought. _I hope he is alright in those tunnels. He can take care of himself._ She told herself firmly. So instead went back to admiring the beautiful day.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Sonea made her way back towards the Residence. _Why am I going back there? _She stopped suddenly. So instead she decided to sit outside in the lovely weather. Delving into her robe pocket, she brought out a small book and began to read peacefully. A gentle breeze tousled her hair and made her feel refreshed. Suddenly it changed direction and fluttered back, whisking away her paper bookmark across the floor. As she jumped up to retrieve it, a foot gently stood on the corner, stopping it from flying away. Sonea looked up and was surprised to see Dorrien standing there with a small smile of greeting.

"Good afternoon Sonea." He said light-heartedly.

"Dorrien!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be packing to leave."

"I'm leaving early in the morning instead. And I am here to say goodbye," he paused hesitantly, "and I have come to apologise for yesterday." Sonea looked at him in shock. She never expected this, and had actually forgotten about the day before. Dorrien bent down and picked up her bookmark, then sat down beside her, pausing only to place the bookmark between the open pages. Sonea sat back down and closed the book with a soft thump, then slipped it back in her robe pocket.

"I'm sorry about how I acted." He said sighing. "It was really silly of me to act like that and hurt you." He looked down, embarrassed about his actions. "I guess I was too jealous to think straight."

"Jealous? Why were -or are- you jealous?" She asked confused.

"I saw the way you were with Akkarin, and," he paused again "I can tell that you have feelings for him. And could even before I asked you. I just wanted you to be that way with me."

"Dorrien.." She started.

"Sonea, you are such a wonderful person to be with, and I really do want to be with you... But I know you can't, you love him. And I want you to be happy." As he said that, he looked at her fondly, knowing that he had done the right thing. Now he had to move on. Sonea leant over and hugged him tightly, thankful for his apology. Dorrien cherished the moment, and reluctantly hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you." She said resting against his shoulder. He chuckled at her.

"Miss me? I'm sure you'll find another distraction and forget all about me."

"If I did, you'd come all the way back just to say 'I told you so'!" She joked, letting go of him.

"Would I do something like that?" Dorrien replied cheekily. Sonea looked towards the University, it was now bathed in an orange light as the sun slowly set. The day had passed much quicker than she had wanted."I should probably go now." She heard Dorrien say quietly. "I am having a meal with my father, would you care to join us?"

"I can't," Sonea said reluctantly, "there are things I need to do." Dorrien stood and nodded slightly. "Goodbye, little Sonea." He said sweetly, then headed off towards the Magician's Quarters. _What am I doing sat here enjoying myself? I should be at the Residence at least, to make sure there are no more Ichani attacks. _Sonea quickly stood up and walked hurriedly back to the Residence, hoping that she was just being to cautious. As she approached, the building sent a shiver down her spine. She had feared and loathed being anywhere near it before and had eagerly gotten away each time, but now she was actually _wanting_ to be in there. Reaching for the door handle, she was surprised when the door didn't swing open as usual. She made herself a modest shield, wary of any attacks. Inside the guestroom, a gloomy shadow hung about. Everything was silent, but her beating heart. She chased it away with a globe light, but an eerie feeling still lingered. Bang. A long noise came from above her. Taking the right hand staircase, she saw that the door to the underground room was still closed. _If there was an Ichani here, it'd be a mess here. _She reasoned. As she climbed the stairs she heard another small bump, the sound closer this time. Walking down the corridor, she found the noises were coming from the room next to Akkarin's. She opened the door carefully and peered inside, and uttered a short cry as she came across someone. "Takan?" She asked, heart racing from both curiosity and surprise. "Lady Sonea! Please help!" He replied urgently. Takan had managed to get out of bed, but without the use of his arms, he had only made it to the floor. Sonea rushed in and helped him up, then sat him on the bed and joined him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to help him!"

"Help who Takan?"

"M-Akkarin." He said worried.

"What's happened?" Sonea replied, now wishing she'd come back earlier.

"When he went into the tunnels he was exhausted, and a little while ago he stopped talking to me, and won't answer my calls. I fear he has either collapsed or has been injured somewhere." He tried to stand again, but Sonea stopped him.

"Stay here, you need to rest. I will go into the tunnels and find him."

"But you don't know the way."

"I am the only one who can go, you need to stay here. If he is injured I can Heal him." Sonea stood and gave him a wary glance, and hoped he would rest while she was gone.

"Good luck, Lady Sonea." He said as she slipped out the door. _I don't even know where to start! He could be anywhere in the maze of tunnels. _She said to herself. _I just hope he's alright._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sonea was surrounded by earthen walls. Here are there bricks held up places to stop the tunnels collapsing. In the distance was a faint echo of water trickling, and Sonea knew she was near the sewers. Wishing she was back in the drier tunnels, Sonea walked faster. One or twice she had seen a hidden watcher making sure she wasn't intruding, but no-one dared stop her. She had not worn a cloak and was following a bright globe light, so there was no mistaking that she was a magician. So far she had found nothing, not even the smallest clue to where he may have travelled. _If he was in the city, the Thieves would have found him by now surely, so maybe he is nearer the Guild. _Backtracking, she headed back towards the Guild with a glimmer of hope. At an intersection, she started to head forwards, but _something_ made her stop and look carefully. _I've been here before. _So instead, she turned left. This tunnel was much drier and sloped uphill _like those within the Guild grounds. _She commented to herself. As she rounded a corner, her light fell upon a familiar shaped figure on the floor. "Akkarin!" She gasped and hurried to him. He lay on his side, his immaculate skin littered with dirt and stones, and his hair coated in dust. His deep breathing assured her that he was just unconscious, and she hoped he wasn't hurt. Gently placing her hands upon his, she sent him some Healing energy. After a few minutes, he stirred slightly as he awoke. "Sonea?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She replied, moving closer to his face. His eyes remained closed and his breathing was slightly laboured, but she was glad he was awake. Grabbing his hand, Sonea helped him sit up, and after a few attempts he rested against the wall and Sonea, who had sat beside him.

"Thank you." He said finally, eyes now open.

"What happened? You've been gone almost all day."

Akkarin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "I was on my way back to the Residence after talking with The Thieves, and the tunnel collapsed on me." He took another breath as he reluctantly continued. "Due to magical exhaustion from the fight, I was unable to keep my shield up and the rest of the fall knocked me unconscious." Sonea reached out for his hand and sent him more Healing energy as he rested. As he gained strength, he pulled away from Sonea, leaving a lingering warmth on her arm. Eventually he stood up and brushed off the dust from his robes, then turned to Sonea. She looked up at him with concern, and he smiled faintly back at her. Sonea stood up and joined him, looking at all the rock debris littering the floor. All around them were large piles of dirt and stone, and a chill went down Sonea's spine as she looked up and saw the gaping hole in the ceiling. "Come on Sonea," Akkarin said to her gently "let's return to the Residence." He started to walk away from her, expecting her to follow. "But what about you?" She replied cautiously, walking up to him. "Are you sure you will be alright now?"

"I'll be fine." He said over his shoulder.

"But I want to make sure, I don't want-"

"I will be fine." He growled at her, turning to face her and finding her close. Sonea looked to the floor, pain clear on her face. Walking around Akkarin, she headed off towards the Residence with a fast pace. "Sonea." She heard him call to her, but she ignored it. "Sonea!" He called again, this time full of warning. It all happened to quickly for her to comprehend. First there was Akkarin's voice, next there was dirt and stone falling on her. She threw up a shield just in time to avoid most of it, but she knew she couldn't hold it for long. Step by step she moved back towards Akkarin, diverting the debris from her head by shaping the shield and weakening the bottom to save energy. Soon she was out of the cascading earth and Akkarin grabbed her, enveloping her in his arms. They both breathed heavily, and Sonea started to shake. _That was too close. I barely have any magic left now. _A shudder from behind her reminded her of where she was. Flushing red, she was acutely aware of how close she was to Akkarin. He had pulled her backwards away from the rockfall and now had his arms wound around her front, and was holding her tightly. "Please be more careful." He said shakily. Still shaken, Sonea just nodded a reply, then leant her head back onto his chest releasing a deep breath. He stilled for a moment at her action, surprised at her, but did not let go. The last trickle of earth floated down from the ceiling and coated the ground in dust. Akkarin unwound his arms from Sonea and moved backwards slightly. "You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you," he murmured. "Come this way, we'll have to take the long way back." Sonea turned round to face him, and met his gaze steadily. His dark eyes looked steadily into her own but he broke the contact, turned away and heading down the tunnel. Sonea followed, careful to be quiet and not disturb any more of the earth.

* * *

As they continued through the tunnels, Sonea became more weary. Since the rockfall they had travelled fast in silence. Nearly stumbling, Sonea could barely take the pace any longer. "Can we rest for a minute, I'm exhausted." She called to Akkarin, who was a few paces in front.

"It is not much farther now." He replied. Sonea bit back a reply which was forming at her mouth, and continued on. After a few minutes Akkarin started to slow down, and reaching the door he stopped abruptly, causing Sonea to walk straight into him. "Watch it please." He said annoyed, grabing hold of her arms to stop her falling. "You shouldn't stop so suddenly then." Akkarin looked back at her with thin lips, which turned into a small chuckle. He pulled the lever to open the door and it swung open with a creak. Sonea saw that the body of the dead Ichani had gone, leaving only a bloodstain on the rough floor. Still with one hand on Sonea's arm, Akkarin went to say something, but decided against it, and instead walked into the room. As Sonea followed, he climbed up the staircase and entered the guestroom. He sat down on the nearest chair heavily, and gestured for Sonea to join him, whilst pouring some wine magically into glasses. After passing one to Sonea, he sighed appreciatively at the sweet aroma coming from his glass, and took a deep gulp, draining the wine. "Sonea," he started "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done today."

Sonea's face warmed at his apology, making her stomach flutter. Before she could reply, he continued, "I still would rather you be more careful when facing the Ichani however. I don't want to lose you." He leant towards her with an unwavering gaze. "Please be more mindful of your actions."

A shiver rolled down her spine, "I will." She barely breathed out. His eyes lowered down her face and rested upon her lips, which were slightly parted. He gently moved closer to her face, and placed a tender kiss on her lips, lingering slightly, sending more shivers down Sonea's spine. As he moved back slightly, she exhaled shakily, to which Akkarin chuckled softly. "But I thought-" Akkarin stopped her mid sentence with another, more firmer kiss. "Our secret." He whispered to her, tickling her skin. He pulled her closer into an embrace and all thoughts, but those of each other, were lost.


End file.
